Pained
by Deafstalker
Summary: I thought that was a good title, haha Humphrey discovers a terrible secret and plots his revenge
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this story may be a little confusing so I'll outline it here: in the story the wolves are like humans in appearance but they still live in the dens the wolves would have lived in. if it's still confusing I'm sorry.**

**Anyway in the story I've included lines or references from games I've recently replayed, so Hi-Five to whoever can guess them **

**I apologise in advance for any gramma mistakes**

**My other stories will be completed but at the moment i am extremely lazy and Stupid so yeah...****  
**

* * *

Humphrey knew he should have been worried, every time he got thought about it he dismissed it, but he should have known; he was blind to it. This feeling of worry has been there for weeks, ever since he saw the first sign.

_**Flashback**_

_Kate and Humphrey had been spending the whole day together, it was two months after their wedding, and they were currently resting by the river. Humphrey was over the moon with happiness, if he died that very moment he would die happy._

_But Humphrey noticed that Kate was off today, she wasn't paying that much attention to him, like her mind was somewhere else. Humphrey was confused about why she was acting this way, he could not remember doing anything to upset her so he decided to ask her about it._

"_Kate what's up with you today? You seem to be somewhere else, what's bothering you?" Humphrey kindly asked._

"_Oh it's nothing Humphrey, Don't worry about it" Kate replied _

"_But I care about you, of course it's going to worry me" Humphrey argued. He was getting concerned now._

"_Listen it's my problem so leave me alone about it OK" _

_Humphrey was about to reply but Garth came through the scrub and walked straight towards the couple. _

"_Hay Kate, do you mind if I talk to you about something, something about Lilly?" Garth asked_

"_Sure we'll go over there" Kate said_

_Together they walked off into the forest without even saying anything to Humphrey. This was when he got worried; Kate never did this to him. She didn't come back to him, so he left for their den. _

_**End Flashback **_

The signs only got worse over time. Kate stopped spending time with him, she said she was doing other things, but he saw Kate walking with Garth one afternoon. At first he thought nothing of it, but now he knows, he knows that that was the second sign.

The more he thought about it the more of the truth was revealed. He still didn't confront Kate about his concerns, he was afraid of the truth.

But last week was all he needed to confirm his suspicions.

_**Flashback **_

_Humphrey was scared now, he hadn't seen Kate all week. Kate said she had errands to run, and then she left. That was the last time he saw her. Others had told him that she was seen with Garth recently, that was when he panicked again, he thought of the worst instantly. The realisation hit him straight away. _

_That was the last thread of his patience. He was going to confront her and get the truth and nothing was going to get in his way._

_**End flashback **_

He was on his way to his den, the beginning of his search. When he got there it was empty, his rage boiled. Humphrey searched everywhere he could think of, the feeding grounds, the Alpha den and the river but she was no-where. He had only one other place to look, Garths den.

Humphrey sprinted to the den; he was in a blind rage. When he arrived he decided to be stealthy, so he crawled up to the entrance of the den, hidden in the shadows. Inside what he saw broke his fragile heart. Kate was sleeping next to Garth, he had a smile on his face.

Humphrey lost it then, something inside him snapped. He shed no tears, even after finding his one love cheating on him, all he did was retreat to his den. Back at his den he was thinking of his unfortunate situation. He came up with a plan, revenge.

* * *

**I know it was short but, Dam I don't need a reason why it is**

**From here do as you want, review or don't review it's not my problem and I don't really care**

**Cheers**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the Second Chapter For those who continued reading, Congrats to all of you**

**Well draw the curtains and read on, I'm going to go watch a movie**

* * *

Humphrey knew what he was going to do, he needed revenge, it was the only way. His mind was clouded with hurt and anger, so much so that he couldn't comprehend what he was setting himself up for. For his revenge plan to work he knew he couldn't rely on his strength alone, he also needed to use his smarts.

Humphrey thought about how to get his revenge for the duration of the night, it wasn't until morning that an idea came to him. He was going to construct a small device, built for the kill. He went about collecting the necessary tools for his plan.

When he had everything he needed he came back to his den and began its construction. He was so busy that Humphrey didn't notice that Kate walked in, not that he cared anymore. She didn't even care enough to ask him what he was doing. They sat on opposite ends of the den.

It took all day for Humphrey to create his device, and another day to practice with it. For practice Humphrey created a wooden target to aim at. Humphrey walked ten paces away, turned, pulled the hammer back and pulled the trigger. The iron ball hit the target dead on centre. Humphrey was proud of his new found skill and his newly created killing machine, which he took to calling it 'The Scourge'.

When he was satisfied with his shooting ability Humphrey stalked his way to his first victim, good old Garth.

* * *

Humphrey saw Garth relaxing at his den, having a nice nap in the sun. Humphrey decided to give him the proper awakening for cheating scum, a kick to the ribs. He walked up behind him and kicked him square in the ribs.

"Owww, WHAT THE HELL ASSHOLE WHY DID YOU DO THAT, I WAS HAVING A NAP" Garth was not very happy. But neither was Humphrey.

"NEED A NAP FOR A LONG NIGHT OF HARD WORK HMM?" Humphrey sarcastically asked.

"Watch what you're talking about weakling" Garth was visibly shaken by Humphrey's response.

"No, I think it is you who should watch out" Humphrey said.

Before Garth could even answer back Humphrey had the gun out and shot him in the abdomen.

"AAAARRRRG WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

"YOU HAD NO PLACE INTERFERING WITH OUR RELASIONSHIP, SO WHY DID YOU DO IT?"

"How do you know?"

"THAT WAS NOT MY QUESTION"

Humphrey reloaded and fired off another shoot into Garths kneecap.

"OWWWW STOP IT PLAESE"

"NO"

Humphrey started to use the handle of his pistol as a club and bashed Garth repeatedly.

"STOP, YOU AND KATE WERE HAVING PROBLEMS AND I CAME TO COMFORT HER" Garth was begging now.

"DON'T LIE TO ME, I WANT THE TRUTH, TELL ME YOU'RE A LYING CHEATING SCUMBAG" Humphreys rage was at its highest.

"OK I STOLE YOUR GIRL HAPPY NOW, I WANTED HER FOR MYSELF OK"

Humphrey loaded another shot and put it through Garths head.

"No I am not happy anymore" Humphrey whispered. He walked out without another thought to it.

* * *

The second part of his revenge plan was Kate, she needed to pay. Humphrey was smart enough to know he should do it at his own den, he had no desire to be caught yet. He started walking towards his den, he was thinking of what to say to her when her time came.

On his way out of Garths cave he heard someone approaching, he dove into the nearest bush for cover. He almost expected to know who it was who was coming his way, Kate.

He watched as she casually strode into his cave. Luckily he was not stupid and managed to clean up the mess he made in there. When Kate came out she looked confused but she quickly recovered and headed off again just as before, Humphrey decided to follow her.

She walked all over the territory as if she was looking for something, or someone. Humphrey knew exactly what she was doing and pleasantly smiled for the first time in weeks. Kate eventually gave up and surprisingly headed for their shared den, though it hasn't really been a shared den recently.

He watched as she entered their den then followed her in, gun at the ready. After he walked in he was shocked, Kate was acting as if nothing was wrong, she was happily trotting around their cave. Humphrey decided this was the time to speak up.

"Hello Kate" Humphrey whispered

"Oh hello honey, I didn't notice you entered" Kate cheerfully replied. She came up to him and gave him a tight hug. Humphrey was confused, she hadn't spoken to him in days and now she is hugging him, and as soon as she couldn't find Garth, he thought it was odd.

"What's wrong you're acting weird" Humphrey asked

"What do you mean, aren't you happy to see me?"

"You're acting like normal, have you forgot that you haven't spoken to me in days?" Humphrey was getting pissed now.

"I told you I was running errands" she replied innocently

"No you haven't, I found out the truth" Humphrey was about to pull out the gun when she answered

"What do you mean? I haven't been keeping any secrets" Kate replied innocently still

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO SECRETS I KNOW ABOUT YOU AND GARTH, I SAW YOU WITH HIM AT HIS DEN" Humphrey screamed. He pulled out his gun and aimed it at her.

"Humphrey what are you doing your scaring me"

"Good that was my intention, NOW TELL ME THE TRUTH"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

"I don't care"

Humphrey let off his first shot in her shoulder. Kate screamed in agony, she couldn't believe he was doing this. Humphrey started pacing back and forth in front of her.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT, YOU BROKE MY HEART KATE"

"I'm sorry Humphrey I didn't mean to

"NO YOU DID MEAN TO, YOU WANTED TO, I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHY"

"I didn't want this" Kate whimpered

Humphrey raised his gun again aiming it at her head.

"You were my first love, but you tore my heart out, of course you were acting like a child, but then so was I" after his last words to her he shot her in the head. **(A.N I'll give this one away, it's a changed version from Lucien's line in Fable 2 as he kills you on hero hill, if you knew that then I applaud you) **

Kate was lying dead at Humphreys feet, the love of his life is dead, by his hand as well. Yet he did not care, he did not cry, he merely nodded his head and thought nothing more of it.

* * *

**Well thats the Chapter, i do have an idea for the final bit but time is a costly asset **

**Cya's all later, time to watch my movie**


End file.
